Spemily
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a Saturday night in the summer and two women, both of them 24 years old, hang out outside in the garden by a house in Rosewood.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spemily**

 **It's a Saturday night in the summer and two women, both of them 24 years old, hang out outside in the garden by a house in Rosewood.**

The house belongs to the Hastings family and the women are Spencer Jill Hastings and Emily Catherine Fields.

"Em, do you enjoy being the Rosewood High swim coach?" says Spencer.

"Yes, I love every minute of it. Feels nice to be able to help the good old Sharks still. You know, keep them awesome and such." says Emily.

"I'm sure you are able to bring back the glory the team lost after you graduated." says Spencer. "We all know that you were the best swimmer that the school has ever had. And that's a fact. I'm not just saying this 'cause you and I are best friends. You deserve a Wall of Fame spot. Highly rude of Principal Watson to not put you on there with other magnificent former students."

"Well, she probably has her reasons for not doing so and I'm fine with not being on it. Being famous just for the sake of being so has never been my thing." says Emily.

"That makes sense. You've always been a rather casual girl and I can only speak for myself, but that is one of the many things I like about you." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks, Spence." says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Spencer.

"Where's Aria, Hanna, Ali and Paige?" says Emily.

"Aria and Ezra are still in Italy, Hanna and Caleb are probably in bed now, if you know what I mean, Ali is in LA and Paige went to visit her cousin Mandy in Boston." says Spencer.

"I guess it's you and me, all alone, then..." says Emily.

"So it seems, yes." says Spencer in a soft sweet tone.

Spencer suddenly notice how beautiful Emily is.

"Are you okay?" says Emily when she sees that Spencer blush a bit.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm totally fine." says Spencer.

"Good. If not, please let me know." says Emily.

"Of course." says Spencer.

Spencer is not sure what she feels. After her relationship with Toby ended about 4 years ago she has not dated at all. She's also started to think that maybe...just maybe...she might be a lesbian deep within her soul and the fact that she look at Emily right now kinda confirms this.

"Will you attend the baby shower for Han's new kid...?" says Emily.

"Yes. I've even bought a gift. And you?" says Spencer.

"I'll be there. I'm little Liza's godmother after all." says Emily.

"I thought Ali wanted to be godmother." says Spencer.

"She did, but Hanna decided that I was better for the task." says Emily.

"I'd made the same decision." says Spencer. "Ali has matured and left most of her bad sides in the past, but I can absolutely understand why no one would leave their child in her care."

"Yeah. Ali sometimes fuck up even though she wanna be nice." says Emily. "Old habits sometimes stick around."

"They indeed do, for the good and the bad. We know that far too well." says Spencer.

"Would you mind if I take my shirt off...? It's so hot even though it's night." says Emily.

"I have nothing against you doing so, Em." says Spencer.

"Thanks, you're a saint." says Emily as she takes of her Beyonce shirt, revealing a blue lace bra.

"Oh, a bra designed by Ali. Nice." says Spencer.

"Thanks. Ali gave it to me for my birthday." says Emily.

"It looks good on you." says Spencer.

"Sweet of you to tell me." says Emily.

"Do you want some wine?" says Spencer.

"Yes, that would be nice." says Emily.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Spencer walk into the house and return 5 minutes later with two wine glasses and a bottle of red Spanish wine.

"Wine from the House of DeLa Vega. 1789, quite a good year." says Spencer.

"Don't waste such fine stuff on little me." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"It's not a waste, Em. Actually the opposite. Since we are such close friends, this is a perfect time for it." says Spencer.

Spencer pour a drink for Emily and one for herself.

"You didn't poison this, did you?" says Emily, making a sweet joke.

"Not any more than I usually would." says Spencer, playing along with Emily's joke.

"Cute." says Emily.

"Really good to know that you don't think I'm uptight and posh." says Spencer.

Spencer drink some wine.

Emily does the same.

"Nice sweet wine." says Emily.

"I think so as well...and it better be. This bottle cost over 200 dollars." says Spencer.

"Why would you pay that much for something that's not gonna be around forever?" says Emily.

"200 isn't that much and I think it is worth it to enjoy certain slightly more expensive stuff on special occasions and tonight is truly special enough." says Spencer.

"Special...? It's just two friends hanging out." says Emily.

"Yes, exactly. You and I are closer than sisters so it is special." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Emily.

"You're beautiful." says Spencer.

"Oh...thanks, so are you." says Emily.

Spencer suddenly register what she said.

"Shit, did I call you beautiful...?" says Spencer.

"You did and I like that. It's been a while since a person told me that I'm a beauty. No one's really done that since Ali and me broke up." says Emily.

"Okay...then I'm glad I said what I did, Em." says Spencer.

45 minutes later, the wine bottle is empty.

"Emily..." says Spencer as she takes off her tank top, revealing a black latex bra.

"Not sure you wanna hear this, but I like that your boobs have grown to D-cup." says Emily.

"Thanks." says a happy Spencer.

"Wow! You didn't snap on me like I kinda expected." says Emily in positive surprise.

"I'm truly pleased by your comment. There's no reason for me to be upset or angry." says Spencer.

"That's sweet." says Emily.

"Em, this is to show you how much I care about you." says Spencer as she gives Emily a sexy kiss.

"You...have a crush on me?" says Emily.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Aren't you straight...?" says Emily.

"Honestly I'm not sure what I am anymore. After I broke up with Toby I've been sort of confused about my sexuality. You're correct about that I used to see myself as 100 % straight, but these days I have no idea what to call myself...lesbian, bi, straight...don't know." says Spencer.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" says Emily.

"Maybe..." mumbles Spencer as she try to not look at Emily.

"Let me lift you out from the dark cloud of confusion." says Emily.

Emily gently wrap Spencer into a hug and starts to make out with her while she unhook Spencer's bra.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Spencer in an erotic tone.

"Indeed, babe!" says Emily with a seductive smile.

"Sex." says Spencer.

Emily takes off her bra.

"You're so fucking sexy." says Emily as she starts to gently rub Spencer's boobs.

"So are you." says Spencer.

Spencer grab Emily's well-shaped sweet ass.

"Yes! Grab my buns." says Emily in a sexy tone.

"Awwww!" says Spencer.

"Lick my pussy. Please." says Emily as she pull down her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ).

"Sure, Em." says Spencer as she lean down and starts to slowly lick Emily's cute pussy.

"Mmm, fuck! So good." moans Emily.

Spencer lick harder.

"How do my pussy taste?" moans Emily who is happy that she cleaned her pussy earier this day.

"Like candy." says Spencer with a sexy smile. Spencer is telling the truth. She really love the taste and smell of Emily's wonderful pussy.

"Awww! Cute." moans Emily.

Spencer lick faster.

"You're good at this. I wonder where a woman who believed herself to be straight for so many years have learned to lick pussy with such skill." says Emily.

"I've been watching a significant amount of lesbian porn the past 4 months." says Spencer.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Emily.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"I love this..." moans Emily.

Spencer lick hard and fast.

"Yes! Make me cum..." moans Emily.

21 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Emily as she cum.

"Mmm!" moans Spencer as she drink Emily's pussy-juice.

"That was amazing." says Emily.

"I'm glad it was sexy for you." says Spencer.

"Sweet. Now it's my turn to give you pleasure." says Emily.

"Alright." says Spencer as she roll up her skirt and pull her panties to the side, giving Emily full access.

Emily lean down and starts to lick Spencer's pussy.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Spencer.

Emily lick nice and slow.

"Holy shit...sexy!" moans Spencer.

"You taste so sexy!" says Emily.

"I'm glad you think so. I hope my pussy is clean enough." says Spencer.

"No problem. You're clean, babe." says Emily.

"Mmm...nice!" moans Spencer.

Emily lick a little harder.

"Yes! Lick me, Em. It feels good." moans Spencer.

"Awww! So cute!" says Emily, licking even harder.

"Mmm...fuck, yeah!" moans Spencer. "Holy damn!"

"Erotic." whisper Emily.

"Oh my shit...!" moans Spencer.

"You seem very comfortable with girl on girl sex despite having never done it before." says Emily.

"Because it is with you, a woman I've known since childhood. Had it been someone else I'd probably felt nervous." says Spencer.

"Spence, am I the only woman you have feelings for?" says Emily.

"Yes! Only you. No one else...just you." moans Spencer.

"Awesome!" says Emily.

"Mmm! Fuck, yeah!" moans Spencer. "Oh my gosh!"

"Cum for me, Hastings." says Emily, all sexy and erotic.

"Soon, Fields...soon." moans Spencer.

4 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fucking damn!" moans Spencer as she cum.

"Wow! You cum a lot." says Emily.

"Thanks, girl." says Spencer.

"You look so hot." says Emily.

"I'm glad you think so. I really am." says Spencer.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"You are sweet." says Spencer.

"So are you." says Emily.

"I try to be. People claim that I'm too fucking serious and have no idea how to let my hair down and be a casual lady." says Spencer.

"You know how to be casual. I've seen you in t-shirt and sweatpants, without make-up." says Emily.

"Of course you have, you're one of my friends, but most other people have not. I find it hard to be casual when people can see me that way." says Spencer.

"We all have things we're shy about. It's nothing wrong with being afraid of showing your casual side." says Emily.

"I'm not afraid." says Spencer in a too serious tone.

"Right." says Emily.

"And what do you wish to do now?" says Spencer, quickly changing the subject.

"Maybe we could use this?" says Emily as she open her purple backpack and pull out a pink strap-on dildo.

"Uh...you brought a sex toy? Did you plan to seduce me tonight, Em?" says Spencer, feeling slightly awkward.

"Yes, me did bring my strap-on and no, did not have such plans. I always keep this with me, just in case." says Emily.

"Where did you buy that thing?" says Spencer.

"Online. I'd never go into a physical store and by one. That's one of the things I am shy about, Spencer. Would probably pee in my pants if I would try to enter a naughty shop." says Emily.

"Like you said, we all get shy sometimes." says Spencer, taking command over the conversation.

"True." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Indeed, Em. No one can be confident all the time, not even Alison. I've seen her shy more than once." says Spencer.

"Me too. I remember my first real date with her. She was very nervous, even though I was not." says Emily.

"I'm surprised that you were not nervous." says Spencer.

"Why? Do you see me as a wimp?" says Emily.

"No, of course not. You're brave. I'll never forget when you fought A, despite being unarmed and at a huge disadvantage." says Spencer. "You hold valor in your heart, Emily. People who mess with you will face your power."

"Thanks, Spence. That is high praise." says Emily.

"Well, you deserve it, Em. I think you're amazing and I see you as my friend and perhaps even sister and love." says Spencer.

"So sweet. I like that." says Emily.

"Please do me with that strap-on." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Emily as she attach the strap-on dildo to herself.

Spencer bend foward over the table and Emily put some lube on the dildo, rip Spencer's panties in half, push the dildo into Spencer's pussy and starts to slowly fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! Do me, babe." moans Spencer.

"Sure, Spence." says Emily as she slowly fuck Spencer.

"Ahhh...sexy!" moans Spencer.

"Indeed." says Emily with a sweet smile as she fuck harder.

"I plan to...run for...mayor of...Rosewood next month...oh, fuck!" moans Spencer.

"Wonderful. You'd be perfect for that." says Emily, fucking faster.

"Really? Hope you're right, Em." moans Spencer.

"Yes. I think you have all you need for such." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks...so...sweet...of...you!" moans Spencer.

"No problem." says Emily.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Spencer.

"You seem to like being fucked by me." says Emily.

"I truly do enjoy this so much." says Spencer.

"Yay!" says a happy Emily.

"Ahhh, erotic!" moans Spencer.

46 minutes later.

"Holy shit, so fucking sexy!" moans Spencer as she get an orgasm.

"I'm sure that was good for you." says Emily in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Spencer, why such a cute smile? Haven't seen ya that happy since the ol' days when ya were dating Toby." says Aria.

"Because I'm in love with Emily." says Spencer.

"You...? In love with Emily? Emily Fields? I assumed you were very straight..." says Aria.

"Yes, me and Emily Fields are a thing. Since last night. And yes, I thought I was straight as well, but I guess I was not." says Spencer.

"Alright, if you truly have feelings for Em, all I can say is go for it. I wish y'all the best." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

5 hours later.

"Em, let me buy you pizza and coffee. That's truly the least I can do for the very erotic time you gave me last night. It was so wonderful." says Spencer.

"Thanks. I can't deny a pizza." says Emily.

"Still a pizza enthusiast, are you?" says Spencer.

"Of course." says Emily. "I'm a gold level member of The USA & Canada Pizza FanClub."

"Awesome. Then you'll get discount on your pizza." says Spencer.

"Yeah, true." says Emily.

2 days later.

"Mmm, lick my pussy! Spence...make me cum..." moans Emily.

Spencer lick Emily's sexy pussy.

"Yes, like that...so sexy!" moans Emily.

Spencer lick harder.

"I taste good, right...?" moans Emily.

"Of course, Em. Your pussy taste wonderful." says Spencer.

"Thanks!" says a happy Emily.

Spencer lick faster.

Emily enjoy it.

"Mmm, gonna cum soon..." moans Emily.

"Sweet. Cum for me, Emily." says Spencer in a sexy tone.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Emily as she cum.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"It sure was. Very sexy." says Emily.

Emily is very happy and so is Spencer.

"Such an erotic woman you are." says Spencer.

"So are you." says Emily.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Awww!" says Emily with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Since when is Spencer a lesbian?" says Hanna.

"Apparently since a few days ago. Em and Spence are in love." says Aria.

"That's weird. Spence always seemed so straight." says Hanna. "It's just as strange as if I suddenly turned gay."

"You'd never become a lesbian. You love men." says Aria.

"Kinda funny. I used to think the same about Spencer." says Hanna.

"Han, don't judge Spencer. If she truly is gay, as her friends we should accept it." says Aria.

"I didn't judge. I'm surprised. Spencer is one of the last chicks in Rosewood that I'd think turn all lesbo." says Hanna.

"Who is likely to become a lesbian in your eyes?" says Aria.

"Bridget. Every time she meet me she hug me too much and kiss me on the neck." says Hanna.

"She's actually bisexual. Katy Colt told me that." says Aria.

"Oh, okay." says Hanna.

"Want some ice cream?" says Aria.

"Yeah, if it's strawberry ice cream." says Hanna.

"It actually is." says Aria.

"Yay! Then little cutie me want some, for sure." says Hanna, all cute and childish.

"Alright then. I'll get some for ya." says Aria.

The next day.

"Em, want me to lick your pussy?" says Spencer.

"Sure, do that." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Alright." says Spencer.

Emily pull down her sweatpants and panties.

Spencer lean down and starts to gently lick Emily's sweet pussy.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Emily.

Spencer smile as she lick.

"Yes...fuck! Sexy!" moans Emily. "Holy shit, this is amazing."

Spencer lick harder, tryin to make Emily cum.

"Oh my crap! Soooo erotic! Yeah!" moans Emily as she cum. She also squirt, something she hasn't done since the first time she had sex with Alison.

"You can squirt...? I did not know that." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

"I doesn't happen very often. Last time was when Ali and I did it for the first time." says Emily.

"Alright." says Spencer.

"I love you." says Emily.

"I love you." says Spencer.

Emily and Spencer kiss each other.

"Your ass has a nice shape. So sexy." says Emily as she gently grab Spencer's ass.

"Thanks, Em." says Spencer.

"I bet Toby used to grab it every time he fucked you." says Emily, surprised at herself for speaking so sexual.

"Not every time, but often, yes." says Spencer.

"Me would love to see your ass in a pair of tight slutty yoga pants." says Emily.

"I'm sure you would. Yoga pants aren't really my thing though." says Spencer.

"Too bad." says Emily.

"You can never make me wear yoga pants, Em. Leather pants is fine as well as a short latex skirt, but so not some damn yoga pants. That will never happen." says Spencer.

"Alright, then I'd love to see you in sexy leather pants. I'm sure such pants would make your hot ass look even more seductive than it already is, babe." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I'll wear leather pants when we go on our first true date." says Spencer.

"Sounds sexy." says Emily.

Emily give Spencer's ass a sweet erotic massage.

"Mmm, fuck! Yes, rub the buns, Em. I love how your hands are so gentle. This feels so damn good." moans Spencer.

"Awww! You are a sexual woman." says Emily.

"Thanks, and so are you." says Spencer.

"I guess so..." says Emily.

The next day.

"Ali, sorry. I'm dating Spencer now." says Emily.

"Nothing to be sorry for. That's sweet. You and I broke up and both you and Spencer are still my friends. I'm happy for you, Em." says Alison.

"Oh...thanks!" says a surprised Emily.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Alison.

"Nice...cool." says Emily.

"Almost forgot...bought you this in LA." says Alison as she open her purse and give Emily a small bronze statuette of a shark. "I felt this would be good on the desk of the Rosewood Sharks coach."

"So cute!" says Emily.

"I'm glad ya like it." says Alison.

2 hours later, Emily place the shark statuette on her desk at work.

"Yes, this look good here." says Emily.

Emily is happy.

"Miss Fields, what are you doing here? I thought this was your day off..." says Principal Gina Watson as she enter the room.

"It is. I just decided to stop by to put this here." says Emily as she gesture towards the shark statuette.

"Beautiful. Where did you get it?" says Principal Watson.

"Ali gave it to me." says Emily.

"Okay." says Principal Watson.

5 days later.

"You taste so sexy." says Emily as she lick Spencer's pussy.

"Mmmm! Thanks, babe." moans Spencer.

Emily lick harder.

"Awww...fuck!" moans Spencer.

Emily lick faster.

"Yes...holy shit...!" moans Spencer. "Make me cum, Em."

Emily lick faster and harder.

"Ahhh, crap! Yes, fucking sexy!" moans Spencer as she cum hard.

"Wow! That was quite the orgasm there, Spencer. I like it." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Spencer.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
